


[VID] I loved you not

by CapRamon



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (1979), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: 1970s, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Cold War, Embedded Video, Fanvids, John le Carré - Freeform, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon
Summary: music: Saltillo – A Hair on the Head of John the Baptist
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960576
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[VID] I loved you not

**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225919) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873830) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959234) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358429) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653291) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946517) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971762) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188866) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971750) []()

**Author's Note:**

>  _video:_  
>  Psyche 59 (1964), The Godfather (1972), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (1979), Chattahoochee (1989), JFK (1991), The End of the Affair (1999), Thirteen Days (2000), Road to Perdition (2002), Lore (2012), Killing Kennedy (2013), Peaky Blinders (2013), 11.22.63 (2016), Babylon Berlin (2017), The 12th Man (2017) 
> 
> _music:_ Saltillo – A Hair on the Head of John the Baptist


End file.
